Just Another Day
by tiphaine beckett
Summary: Une mission habituelle : des problèmes, des problèmes et encore des problèmes... Et un happy ending...ou pas... Suite de Le Passé Pour Le Présent!
1. Chapter 1

**Note** : me taper pas s'il vous plait... Je sais, je vous ai fait attendre... Même beaucoup!! Je suis désolée, mais le temps passe vite, trop vite... Le boulot cet été, après un stage de fouille, et sans s'en rendre compte, les cours reprennent, les exposés s'enchainent, les examens approchent, et on est déjà à Noël...J'avoue qu'il fallait que je fasse une pause dans l'écriture, l'envie n'était plus là, les idées non plus, il fallait que je me déconnecte un peu de tout ça, pour revenir avec plein de nouvelles idées, toutes plus cruelles les unes que les autres...Alors voilà, je m'excuse encore auprès de vous, et vous remercie de votre patience, s'il reste des gens qui ont attendus, et de ne pas m'avoir harceler pour que je poste la suite le plus rapidement possible... Maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :) Et n'oubliez pas, les reviews sont toujours accueillies avec bonheur :D

Soranne regarda à nouveau les inscriptions sur les ruines, et se pencha sur le livre ouvert à côté d'elle. Elle se demandait combien de temps elle allait encore rester calme. Elle étais assise depuis des heures devant cette colonne gravée. Elle savait que la réponse était à portée de main, mais elle n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre.

- Alors, doc, ça avance?

Elle leva les yeux vers son chef d'équipe, et les ferma instantanément, éblouie par le soleil.

- Pas plus qu'il y a cinq minutes, et Jonas?

- Pas plus qu'il y a cinq minutes!

Le général Landry avait décidé d'affecter la jeune archéologue à l'équipe SG-7, composée du colonel Adam Miles, du capitaine Peter Bennett, et du sergent Harris Grimson. C'était sa troisième mission avec cette équipe. Devant l'ampleur des ruines qu'ils avaient trouvés, elle avait demandé l'aide de Daniel, mais SG1 ayant du partir en mission urgente, elle se retrouvait à travailler avec son ex-fiancé. Ils avaient été amené à travailler ensemble assez souvent, depuis leur retour au SGC, mais c'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient en mission. Elle se demandait comment Cameron allait réagir quand il apprendrait que Jonas l'avait rejoint. Le militaire et elle n'avait pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de se voir ces derniers temps, les prêcheurs n'ayant pas décidés d'arrêter leur croisade, SG1 était souvent en mission, et quand ils ne l'étaient pas, c'était elle qui l'était. Cameron avait été déçu quand elle lui avait appris qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'accompagner à la cérémonie de promotion de sa soeur. Elle n'avait pas osé ajouter qu'elle avait été soulagée, elle ne se sentait pas prête à rencontrer les parents du militaire. Il l'effrayait déjà assez avec la vision qu'il avait de leur couple. Elle avait tentée de lui faire comprendre qu'il allait trop vite pour elle, mais ça s'était soldé par des disputes à chaque fois, et elle n'osait pas le lui dire clairement, de peur de le décevoir. Cependant, elle savait qu'il avait apprécié le fait qu'elle tienne compte de son avis lorsqu'elle avait choisi son appartement.

- Hey, doc, ça va?

- Hum, oui, désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

- Des pensées qui concernaient un certain colonel?

Elle lui tendit la main pour qu'il l'aide à se relever.

- Mais bien sur, tout le monde sait bien que je ne fais que penser à vous depuis la première fois que je vous ai vu! Où est Jonas?

- De l'autre côté!

- Je vais voir si on ne peut pas arriver à quelque chose ensemble!

Elle contourna les ruines, et s'approcha de Jonas.

- Ca va?

- Oui, et toi?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Ca n'a ni queue ni tête. Je commence à croire qu'on n'arrivera jamais à rien, et qu'on perd notre temps.

- Peut être...Ou peut être pas... Ce n'est pas...

- Au bout de quelques heures qu'on doit s'attendre à des résultats, je sais. Mais ça fait trois jours qu'on est ici, et la seule chose qu'on puisse dire c'est que ce n'est pas un texte!

- Supposer, oui, certifier, non!

- Bon, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait?

- Quoi?

- J'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a déplu, et tu m'en veux?

- Non, pourquoi?

- C'est juste que je t'ai connu plus agréable.

- Et moi, je t'ai connu plus célibataire...

- D'accord... Désolée de ne pas avoir passée trois ans à t'attendre... Attends, non, je ne suis pas désolée, pourquoi je le serais, c'est toi qui est parti après tout!

- Je t'avais demandé de venir, et tu n'as pas voulu!

- Et si tu avais insisté, j'aurais fini par accepter!

- Et si tu étais moins compliquée, tout serait beaucoup plus simple!

- Par compliquée, tu parles du fait que je suis de nouveau avec quelqu'un, et que je sois bien avec lui?

- Il ne t'aimera jamais comme moi!

- Ca tu vois, c'est à moi d'en juger! Et tu n'avais pas cette préoccupation là, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, quand tu étais avec ta goa'uld!

Jonas s'approcha d'elle, et l'embrassa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note** : Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année 2008, j'espère que santé, bonheur et réussite seront au rendez-vous pour vous tous, et que vos rêves se réalisent (bon, je rêve que la franchise stargate m'appartienne, mais je ne m'attends pas à ce que ça se réalise lol)

Lakoe3006, encore merci pour ta review :)

* * *

Soranne le repoussa et le gifla.

- Ne recommence jamais ça, tu as compris?

Elle lui tourna le dos, et se dirigea vers le colonel, qui avait observé la scène de loin. Elle entendit Jonas s'excuser, mais ne se retourna pas.

- Colonel, je peux compter sur vous pour que personne ne sache rien? Je préfère que Cameron l'apprenne de moi, plutôt que d'une rumeur qui circulera dans toute la base...

- Bien sur, je comprends! A votre place, je préférerais aussi que ma femme l'apprenne par moi, plutôt que par un autre.

- Comment va-t-elle d'ailleurs?

- Bien.

- Et le bébé?

- Il se fait attendre!

- On verra si vous dites encore ça quand il sera là.

- Vous avez l'air sûre de vous!

- Parce que ça se passe toujours comme ça! On ne vous a jamais parlé des biberons, des pleurs en pleine nuit?

- Ce n'était pas marqué sur la notice, non!

Soranne sourit.

- Et où sont les deux idiots qui nous servent de coéquipiers?

- Ils surveillent la Porte, juste au cas où. Vous allez continuer à vous creuser la tête sur ses ruines, ou...

- Je pense que des photos suffiront pour le moment, je sent que la réponse est là, quelque part, mais... Ca fait trois jours, alors bon...

Le colonel allait appeler ses subordonnés quand sa radio grésilla.

- Colonel, le colonel Mitchell et le docteur Jackson viennent de traverser la Porte.

Soranne et Adam se regardèrent, surpris.

- Très bien, accompagnez-les jusqu'ici, nous étions prêts à tout remballer, mais apparemment notre départ est remis à plus tard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bennett et Grimson arrivèrent, accompagnés des deux membres de SG1. Daniel sourit à Soranne.

- Alors, il paraît qu'on ne peut pas se passer de moi?

- Merci de venir partager tes lumières avec nous!

- Hum, je suppose que Jonas pourra me faire un résumé de la situation, le colonel a deux mots à te dire.

Soranne regarda Cameron, et haussa les épaules.

- Si tu veux.

Tout le monde s'éloigna, laissant le couple seul.

- Ca ne te dérange pas si on marche un peu?

- Je viens de passer trois jours assise par terre à essayer de comprendre quelque chose à ces trucs, alors me dégourdir les jambes n'est vraiment pas de refus.

Ils commencèrent à marcher en direction de la forêt. Soranne se demandait ce qu'il devait lui dire. Elle se décida à poser la question quand elle fut sure de ne plus être à portée d'oreille.

- Alors, tu dois me dire quelque chose?

- Oui... Hum... Je ne sais pas...c'est...Je sais que tu vas te mettre en colère...et...heu...enfin...

- Bon, Cameron, n'y va pas par quatre chemins, dis moi tout de suite ce qui ne va pas, tu veux qu'on arrête toi et moi?


	3. Chapter 3

- Non, bien sur que non, mais toi tu vas peut être vouloir après...

- Alors quoi? Tu m'as trompé?

- Non... Enfin... Sur cette planète il y avait une femme...et...elle m'a embrassé, mais je lui ai dit tout de suite que je t'aimais et...

- Bon, c'est à mon tour de parler maintenant. Je sais que tu vas te mettre en colère, mais, s'il te plaît, ne fais rien.

- Pourquoi?

- Jonas m'a embrassé tout à l'heure.

- Il a quoi?!? Et tu as fait quoi?

- Je l'ai repoussé et je l'ai giflé, qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse d'autre?

- Je suppose...qu'on est quitte de cette façon!

- Et comme tu as été embrassé contre ta volonté et moi aussi, et qu'on est loin de tout le monde...On pourrait s'embrasser volontairement cette fois...

- Je crois que ça ferait plus que compenser...

Le militaire prit la jeune femme à la taille et l'embrassa. Puis ils se remirent à marcher en direction du groupe.

- Sinon, comment s'est passé ta mission?

- La routine...

- Des ennuis jusqu'au cou et un sauvetage de justesse?

- La routine, quoi! Et toi?

Soranne allait répondre mais elle s'arrêta et se retourna. Cameron fronça les sourcils.

- Ca va?

- Tu n'as pas entendu quelque chose?

- Quelque chose?

- Oui, un bruit...comme un murmure...

- Non, rien du tout... Tu dois être fatiguée, et ton imagination te joue des tours.

- Sans doute.

Elle se remit en route, non sans jeter des regards autour d'elle. Elle sursauta en sentant la main de Cameron sur son épaule.

- Tu es sure que ça va?

- Oui, c'est... de la fatigue. Tu as raison, après tout ça fait trois jours que je suis ici, et il ne s'est rien passé alors...

Ils venaient de rejoindre le groupe. Cameron la regarda, avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Le jour commence à baisser, je crois que vous vous mettrez au travail demain, Jackson!

- Doc?

Elle se tourna vers le sergent.

- Oui? oh...ah...euh... oui, j'y vais, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps!

Cameron et Daniel regardèrent les trois membres de SG7 et Jonas, attendant des explications. Le colonel Miles, voyant leur tête, tenta de leur expliquer ce qui se passait.

- Hum... Le doc...est bien... euh...voila...c'est une femme... et...euh... elle est un peu gênée...parce que...hum...

- C'est la seule femme?

Cameron regarda Daniel.

- Je crois plutôt que Soranne est dans sa période féminine du mois!

- Oh, je vois...

Ne la voyant pas revenir au bout d'une demie-heure, Cameron tenta de la contacter par radio. N'ayant pas de réponse, les six hommes commencèrent à s'inquiéter. Ils décidèrent de se séparer pour tenter de la retrouver. Quelques minutes plus tard, Grimson se précipita vers un corps allongé par terre.


	4. Chapter 4

Il vérifia qu'elle respirait, ainsi que son pouls, puis contacta les autres hommes.

- Je l'ai retrouvée, je la ramène au camp.

Il la prit dans ses bras, et reprit le chemin qu'il avait emprunté quelques minutes plus tôt. Les militaires, ainsi que les deux scientifiques, se remirent aussi en chemin vers le campement. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, ils se demandèrent ce qui s'était passé. Ils virent le sergent arriver, et se précipitèrent vers lui. Cameron le déchargea de son fardeau, et emmena la jeune archéologue sous une tente. Il en ressortit immédiatement.

- Elle est brûlante de fièvre. Bennett, Quinn, vous retournez à la Porte, prévenir le SGC, qu'ils envoient une équipe médicale.

Cameron retourna sous la tente, et installa au mieux Soranne sur son lit de camp. Il lui prit la main et soupira, pensant qu'ils n'avaient vraiment pas de chance. Il se leva et sortit de la tente lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd au dehors, suivit d'un appel de Daniel.

- Je crois qu'on a un gros problème!

Cameron et Daniel portèrent les deux militaires sous la tente, et contactèrent Jonas et Bennett par radio. Daniel alla rejoindre les deux hommes, puis revint avec le capitaine, alors que Jonas allait prévenir le SGC.

- Mon Colonel, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Comment vous sentez-vous capitaine?

- Parfaitement bien, pourquoi?

- Parce que les trois membres de votre équipe semblent souffrir de la même infection, et que vous pourriez très bien être contaminé vous aussi.

- Tout comme nous d'ailleurs.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

- Vous et Quinn, vous allez vous allonger et vous reposer, Jackson, demain, vous vous mettez à ces ruines, peut être qu'il y a quelque chose qui pourra expliquer ce qui se passe...

- Et vous?

- J'explore les environs.

_/-Colonel, je crois qu'on a un problème.../_

/-Quinn, vous pouvez être un peu plus précis?/

_/- La porte a disparu!/_

/-D'accord, gros problème! Bon, revenez au campement!/

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

Cameron soupira.

- Encore une mission de routine.

- Quoi?

- Laissez tomber, je vais voir comment ils vont.

Il entra sous la tente et vérifia rapidement l'état des militaires, puis il s'approcha de Soranne, et lui prit la main.

- Tu avais raison, un vrai aimant à problème.

Il la regarda, et la vit ouvrir les yeux.

- Cam?

- Je suis là...

- Tu dois l'aider!

- Aider qui?

- Il le faut Cam, on doit...

Il se pencha sur elle, mais elle avait de nouveau les yeux fermés.

- Rhaa mais tu sais pourtant que je déteste les devinettes comme ça.

Il sortit de la tente, et retrouva les trois hommes, Jonas venant juste de les rejoindre.

- Soranne s'est réveillée.

- Quoi? Elle est guérie?

- J'ai dit qu'elle s'était réveillée, pas que c'était fini...

- Elle vous a dit quelque chose?

- Qu'on devait l'aider...


	5. Chapter 5

Lakoe : Comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais mdr Merci pour ce commentaire... Oui je mets le bazar, mais si je ne le mettais pas, je ne serais pas moi mdr

- Aider qui?

- Si je le savais, vous croyez que je serais là, en train de me tourner les pouces?

Daniel prit les choses en main.

- Bon, capitaine, Jonas, allez vous reposer, si vous êtes affectés par la même chose que les autres, on le saura rapidement, Colonel, vous venez avec moi!

Il prit Cameron par le bras, et l'éloigna du campement.

- Je sais que vous êtes inquiet pour Soranne, mais vous pourriez vous calmer et ne pas aboyer sur tout le monde.

- Je suis calme...

- Bien sur, et bientôt vous allez me dire que vos sentiments n'interfèrent pas avec le travail, ironisa-t-il. Ecoutez, je suis aussi inquiet pour elle, mais ce n'est pas en s'énervant qu'on va régler le problème.

- Je sais...

- Je vais commencer à travailler à partir des photos que Soranne a prise, et vous, allez voir ce qu'il en est de la Porte, ou allez visiter les environs, mais éloignez vous un petit moment!

Cameron se dit que son statut de chef d'équipe ne voulait vraiment rien dire avec un telle équipe, et suivit les conseils de son ami. Lorsqu'il rentra au camp, il s'approcha de son ami et coéquipier.

- P3X-774!

Daniel leva les yeux.

- Pardon?

- La porte qui disparaît ce n'est pas nouveau pour vous... P3X-774, vous traversez la porte, et une fois à destination, elle disparaît...

- Les Nox l'avait caché...

- Exactement...

- J'y ai aussi réfléchis... L'appareil de Merlin ou le crâne de cristal peuvent faire changer de dimensions.

- Donc vous pensez qu'on a changé de dimension?

- Ou la porte...

- Pas possible...

- Pardon?

- La porte ne peut pas changer de dimension comme ça, regardez, le crâne de cristal, vous avez pu la traverser, l'appareil de Merlin, j'ai pu la traverser...

- Il n'existe pas que trois dimensions.

- Les insectes que tout le monde pouvait voir après avoir toucher cet engin de P9X-391...

- Je n'étais pas présent physiquement, mais vous ne pouvez pas prouver que la porte était présente dans cette dimension là! Enfin bon, supposons que la porte soit un dénominateur commun à toutes les dimensions, il nous reste quoi comme solutions?

- Un peuple avec une technologie telle que celle des Nox, et qui peuvent cacher la porte... ou Ba'al qui a recommencé à les voler...

- La deuxième solution ne me plaît vraiment pas, tandis que la première...

- La première?

- Elle pourrait expliquer plusieurs choses... Comme pourquoi ces ruines...ont l'air de ruines...

- Peut être parce que ce sont des ruines?

- Ou peut être pas...

- Comment ça « peut être pas »?

- Ecoutez, Soranne est une archéologue plus qu'une linguiste, elle est la première à le reconnaître et à pester quand elle a des traductions à faire, mais de là à ce qu'elle ne comprenne rien, il n'y a que deux solutions : soit c'est un langage parfaitement inconnu, soit le texte est incomplet... Sachant qu'elle a réussi à faire un parallèle avec un dialecte que...

- Jackson, je crois que vous pouvez passer les détails...

- Ce texte est absolument incomplet, vous avez déjà essayer de lire et comprendre un livre quand vous n'avez que trois lignes visibles par pages?

- Et en quoi ça nous avance?

- Et si le reste des inscriptions était caché?

- Comme la porte?

- Exactement comme la porte...

- Bon et maintenant qu'on sait que les ruines ne sont peut être pas des ruines, on fait quoi?

- Ca, je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi!

- Trois membres d'une équipe malade, nous possiblement infectés, la porte qui a disparu, les ruines qui ne sont pas des ruines... et la personne mystérieuse à sauver... Une mission de routine...


	6. Chapter 6

Désolée pour ce retard dans le postage, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes personnels en plus de problèmes avec l'ordi... Encore désolée, et bonne lecture :)

- Quand ils verront qu'ils n'arrivent pas à nous contacter, le SGC enverra l'odyssée nous chercher...

- Espérons que ce ne soit pas trop tard...

Daniel se retourna brusquement.

- Jackson?

- Vous avez entendu?

- Entendu quoi?

- Dans la forêt... Comme un murmure, une voix...

- Il n'y a rien ni personne dans cette forêt... Mais, Soranne m'a dit la même chose tout à l'heure...

- Il y a bien quelque chose là-bas...

- Quoi?

- Les ruines... Il faut que j'aille voir!

Il se leva, mais le colonel lui attrapa le bras.

- Jackson, il fait nuit noire, vous ne pouvez pas y aller!

- Venez avec moi, si vous avez peur que je me perde, mais il faut que j'y aille, c'est peut être la clé...

- Jackson, non!

- Et si il y avait là-bas la raison de la maladie de Soranne, ou mieux encore, un moyen de la guérir?

Il savait que cet argument allait faire réfléchir le colonel un peu plus.

- Bon, laissez moi le temps de prévenir Quinn et Bennett!

Il entra sous la tente, et en ressortit moins d'une minute plus tard.

- On peut y aller!

Ils avancèrent dans la forêt. Arrivés près des ruines, ils se mirent à couvert.

- Il n'y a rien ici!

- Colonel!

- Quoi?

- On pourrait attendre pour voir ce qu'il se passe!

- Et s'il ne se passe rien?

- Alors on aura passé notre nuit à regarder des ruines!

- Génial...

Ils patientèrent jusqu'à l'aube, et retournèrent au camp. Bennett les y attendaient.

- Alors?

- On a passé la nuit à regarder de loin des ruines, sans rien découvrir! Et ici, du nouveau?

- Rien du tout...

- Bon, Jackson on va se reposer...

- Mais...

- Pas de mais, on n'a pas dormi depuis deux jours, et vous ne travaillerez pas correctement tant que vous n'aurez pas dormi quelques heures!

Ils rentrèrent dans une tente et s'endormirent presque aussitôt. Ils se réveillèrent lorsque le capitaine entra sous la tente, à peine une heure plus tard.

- Colonel, docteur, désolé de vous réveiller, mais je pense que vous voulez voir ça...

- Voir quoi?

- Ca va vous surprendre.

Ils sortirent de la tente, et virent Soranne assise sur un rondin de bois, emmitouflée dans une couverture. Elle se leva et les regarda. Elle s'approcha de Cameron et se blottit contre lui. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle et la serra. Le capitaine allait faire une remarque mais Daniel le pris par le bras et l'éloigna.

- Je crois qu'on devrait leur laisser quelques minutes.

Ils regardèrent de loin le couple qui n'avais encore rien dit.

- Quand j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait que Bennett...je... j'ai eu peur que...

- Je vais bien... Mais... Comment?

Elle leva les yeux et lui sourit.

- Ne pose pas les questions dont les réponses pourraient ne pas te plaire. Il faut que je m'assoie, je ne me sens pas encore au meilleur de ma forme.

Cameron passa son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et l'emmena vers l'endroit où elle se trouvait lorsqu'il était sortit de la tente. Le capitaine et Daniel revinrent vers eux à ce moment là.

- La belle au bois dormant est enfin réveillée...

- Aurais-je eu droit au baiser de mon Prince Charmant?

La façon dont elle regarda Cameron mit ce dernier mal à l'aise.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note** : désolée pour mon retard, mais j'ai quelques problèmes familiaux en ce moment qui prennent tout mon temps en ce moment, donc je n'ai pas trop le temps de penser à mes fics...

* * *

- J'aimerais bien me remettre au travail, et...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, le colonel la coupa.

- Hors de question!

- Quoi?

- Tu viens à peine de guérir on ne sait comment d'on ne sait pas quoi, tu dois te reposer... et tu n'es pas la seule!

- Mais...

- Jackson on a eu cette conversation tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas changé de point de vue, ce n'est pas avec une heure de sommeil que vous travaillerez mieux!

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel quand ils sortirent de la tente. Soranne était toujours endormie, mais le capitaine accompagna Daniel jusqu'aux ruines.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'ai rien... Je suis pourtant resté avec eux, j'ai fait les mêmes choses, manger les mêmes choses, bu la même eau... J'aurais du tomber malade aussi!

- Il y a peut être quelque chose qui empêche la maladie de se propager, si c'est une maladie...

- Vous pensez à autre chose?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas médecin.

- Et vous avez une idée pour le doc?

- Quelques unes, oui, en espérant qu'aucune ne soit justes!

- Je vous ennuie avec mes questions?

- Comment avez-vous deviné?

Le militaire s'éloigna de quelques pas et laissa l'archéologue travailler. Il fut rejoint plus tard par Soranne.

- Le colonel Mitchell n'est pas avec vous?

- Non, il est resté avec les autres!

Le capitaine fut surpris par le ton qu'elle avait employé. Elle s'approcha néanmoins de Daniel.

- Alors?

- Alors, je n'en tire rien de plus que toi ou Jonas. Mais je n'y ai pas travaillé autant que vous. Et j'ai l'impression que quelque chose de bizarre se passe par ici...

- Comment ça?

- Et bien les malades, toi qui t'en remet comme par miracle. C'est bizarre.

- Effectivement. Bon alors qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse?

- Tu pourrais reprendre où tu en étais!

- Bien sur!

Soranne s'éloigna et se mit au travail. Lorsque le soleil se mit à décliner, Daniel l'appela.

- Tu sais ce que fait Mitchell?

- Pourquoi?

- J'essaye de le joindre depuis tout à l'heure, et il ne répond pas.

Soranne leva la tête.

- La nuit sera sans lune!

- Pardon?

- Il est temps!


	8. Chapter 8

**Lakoe** : c'est pas qu'un peu qu'elle bugge, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris au moment où j'ai terminé cette fic, mais j'étais pas bien, ça c'est clair lol

- Temps pour quoi?

- Vous avez profanés une terre sacrée.

Le capitaine s'était approché et pointa son arme sur la jeune femme, tout comme Daniel. Soranne éclata de rire, un rire froid, inhumain.

- Vos armes ne peuvent rien contre moi! Elles ne blesseront que votre amie!

- Qui êtes-vous?

- La grande prêtresse des terres d'Afauloth. Vous avez pénétré nos terres, vous êtes entrés dans notre sanctuaire, la punition pour cela est la mort!

- Alors c'est ce que vous faîtes aux autres? Vous les tuez?

- Et votre tour viendra.

Elle s'approcha lentement du capitaine.

- Quant à vous...

Elle posa sa main sur son visage.

- Notre pouvoir semble n'avoir aucun effet sur vous. Découvrir pourquoi sera notre but!

- C'est vous qui avez fait disparaître la porte?

Soranne éclata à nouveau de rire. Elle commença à parler tout en tournant autour des deux hommes.

- Prendre entière possession de ce corps ne fut pas une tâche aussi aisée que nous avions pu le croire. Le reste après fut un jeu d'enfant! Faire tomber malade vos coéquipiers, faire croire que j'étais malade, vous faire croire que la porte avait disparu... Et bien sur, prévenir votre SGC que tout allait bien! D'ici à ce qu'ils se rendent compte qu'il y a un problème, nous vous aurons tués!

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour le faire?

- La nuit sera sans lune! Cette nuit, nous allons faire revivre notre peuple, et vous allez nous y aider! Après, vous pourrez mourir.

Bennett la regarda et dit :

- Personnellement je ne suis pas contre de vous aider, mais si on pouvait zapper la partie où on est censé mourir...

Daniel le regarda et sourit sarcastiquement.

- Je crois, capitaine, que notre mort est nécessaire à l'accomplissement de sa tâche...

- Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a dit, elle a dit qu'on pourrait mourir après, donc on pourrait aussi ne pas mourir du tout...

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle a l'intention de nous garder en vie?

- Messieurs, messieurs, si nous avions le temps, nous vous laisserions continuer cette conversation plutôt...divertissante, mais le temps nous manque...

Le coup de zat qu'elle reçut dans le dos l'a fit s'effonder. La pression qu'elle exerçait sur les deux hommes se relâcha.

- Très bien, maintenant vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe?

- Ah colonel, très bon timing!


End file.
